


Helicopter Devil

by lostangelkira



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Attempted Assault, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Little bit of hurt/comfort, Party, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Devil, Taken literally, helicopter parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Trixie's going out to a party with friends. Lucifer doesn't exactly approve of her 'date'. And as usual, Lucifer takes things a little too literally.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 28
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveDevilKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/gifts).



> This story was inspired by LoveDevilKing(Esn66)'s Judge Advocate Devil. It was an amusing little story that after writing a comment, it gave me an idea for this piece.
> 
> Enjoy.

-Lucifer-

“Good evening, love,” he said as he walked into Chloe's apartment. “What would my two favorite ladies like for dinner?”

“What do you think of this one, mom?” he heard Beatrice ask from her room.

He turned to see her walk out into the living room, dressed in a black skirt that barely hit mid-thigh, wedge heels and a black and gold crop top. And her makeup...she was wearing far too much for his liking.

“Trix...don't you think that's a little too short?” Chloe asked, clearly disapproving.

“Mom,” she whined. “This is the thing right now. My friends will be dressed like this.”

“Of course this is the in look,” Lucifer said, “Because it's what the more...promiscuous girls wear that get all the attention from the lads at school. And since most of them are the popular girls, everyone tries to emulate it.”

Beatrice squirmed a little, clearly uncomfortable. He made her look up at him.

“I take it you're going out this evening?” he asked.

She nodded, looking down at her feet. It wasn't hard to see she was out of her element. At 16, Beatrice was a lovely young woman. But she didn't really care about what other people were wearing, not like this anyway. She was an intellectual at heart, but still knew how to have fun and gave back by volunteering. It was so easy to see her mother in her. Lucifer took her hand in his and he pulled her towards her room. Chloe mouthed a thank you to him as she grabbed the delivery menu for her favorite Chinese place. He gave her a wink before entering the urchin's bedroom, shutting the door. She had a seat on her bed.

“Now be honest, Beatrice,” he said, making her look at him again. “Do you really want to go out in this?”

“No,” she sighed. “It's...people are always talking about how I dress at school. I usually don't care about it because I'm always focused on my classes. But this...I've never really been invited to a party that isn't at school and I want to try and make a better impression.”

“And it wouldn't have anything to do with any boys you like going to this party?” he asked.

The blush on her face answered his question.

“You're still young,” he told her gently. “You don't need to impress anyone. The right one will be enamored with you as you are. If you have to be someone you aren't to get someone's attention, it's the wrong attention.”

“Would...would you help me?” she asked.

He gave her a smile and nodded. Walking over to her closet, he picked through her wardrobe. He pulled out a longer black skirt, a pair of thigh high boots, leggings, and a nice gold and black tunic style shirt. Ever the gentleman, Lucifer stepped out of her room to let her change. When he was given the ok, he came back in to find her dressed in more her style. The skirt brushed her knees, but with the leggings, kept her modest. The boots had a shorter heel and she was clearly more comfortable with the top covering her torso, but the neckline dipped a little lower than most of her shirts. He didn't like it, but...it was her choice.

“This looks great,” she sighed. “And I do feel comfortable now. I hate to ask, but...could you help me with...”

“Sit,” he sighed.

He went over and looked through her makeup. Frowning, he gestured to her to stay and left to go into Chloe's room. Finding what he was looking for, he took her whole bag and took it with him into her room. Beatrice had already cleaned her face off. Ten minutes later, he had a simple foundation on, a little contouring and a little gold eye shadow dusted on her lids. Lucifer even pulled her hair up and back, leaving a few wisps to frame her face.

“There we go,” he said. “Much better.”

Beatrice smiled when she took a look in the mirror. She leaned over and hugged him quickly.

“You look beautiful, baby,” Chloe said as they walked back out. A horn honked out in the driveway.

“There's my ride!” she told them, grabbing her phone and purse. “I'll be back by 11!”

Lucifer looked outside to see an older teen aged boy behind the wheel of a convertible.

“He's not going to bother coming to the door to pick you up properly?” he asked, blocking the door. “And just how old is this boy?”

“It's not a 'date' date, Lucifer,” she said, squeezing between him and the door. “And he's 17, if you have to know. Bye!”

Before he could say anything else, she was out and hopping into the car. The car backed out and took off down the street.

“That boy can't be 17,” he said as he shut the door again. “I don't like this. She's clearly too young...”

“Lucifer,” Chloe said, making him stop. She made him look at her. “It isn't easy for me either. But she's growing up and it really isn't fair to tell her no. I...don't really care for the kid she likes, but if I fight her too hard on it, she'll just cling to him harder and I don't want to cause her to make a decision she'll regret. As much as I want to, I can't be a helicopter parent.”

Lucifer looked at her, a little confused by the term. All of a sudden, it hit him what he could do. Granted, he needed to get the Detective out of the way.

“You know,” he said, keeping his voice low as he undid the buttons of his shirt. “It's been a few days since we've had time to ourselves. How's about we take the opportunity?”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at first, but then she melted against him when he kissed her. She nudged him to her bedroom, both of them shedding clothes along the way.

-Trixie-

The party was larger than she was told. Beth, her closest friend, had said this was going to be the two of them, three other girls, Max, four other boys and Max's parents. She walked in behind Max to find his house packed with what had to be half the high school, ranging from freshman all the way to seniors. The music was good though. She got nervous when she saw several liquor and beer bottles in the kitchen.

“Something wrong?” Beth asked her, walking up and giving her a hug.

“No,” she told her. “Just...it's a bigger party than I expected.”

“You know Max,” Beth laughed.

“I thought his parents were supposed to be here,” Trixie shouted over the music.

“They went to a party last minute,” Beth replied. “Want something to drink?”

Trixie shook her head, heading through into the living room. She found some of her other friends dancing. She went over and hugged them. They complimented her outfit and she joined them in dancing. It was a lot of fun. An hour went by before she needed to take a breather. She found a bathroom and took a few minutes. She used a glass on the sink to get some water from the tap. She wasn't about to ask for just water or a soda. The last thing she wanted is someone laughing at her for not wanting to look stupid trying to drink alcohol. And she also didn't want her mom to kill her for underage drinking.

Seeing that her makeup was still intact, Trixie went back out to the party. She joined her friends on the couch, checking their phones for a minute. They talked for a while, discussing plans for the upcoming summer break. After a while, Max came up and handed her a cup. She could smell the alcohol in it.

“How about a walk outside?” Max asked. “Get some air?”

“Sounds great,” she said, setting the cup on the table.

He frowned, but he took her arm and led her outside. They wandered through the lovely rose garden around the side of the house, heading for the backyard. It was a lovely evening, the stars out and visible. Max moved his arm around the back of her waist, pulling her against his side, his hand on her right hip. It was nice. She did like Max. But not the way he thought she did. His hand dropped to squeeze her butt.

Trixie pulled his hand up to her waist again as they walked. He left it there this time. Moving up onto their back porch, he helped her sit on a swing before sitting beside her. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Feeling his fingertips against her skin just under her shirt, she slapped his hand away.

“What the hell, Trixie?” he growled as she pulled back from him.

“No is no, Max,” she told him, giving him a glare. “I like you, but as a good friend.” She slapped him when he tried to kiss her. “Back off!”

“Damn it,” he snarled. “You're Chloe Decker's kid. You should be the easiest pants to get into.”

“Excuse me?” she asked, totally shocked.

“You heard me,” he said with a laugh, giving her a look that made her want to slap it off his face. “Every guy in school has a copy of that movie just to jerk off to your mom's hot tub scene. What the hell are you waiting for anyway? Every girl in your class has given it up.”

“Screw you, Max,” she said. “This whole night has been a waste.”

“Oh no you don't,” he snapped, grabbing her wrist. “This would've been easier if you would've just drank the drink I made you. It would've been a hell of a party. Guess I'll need to get my cuffs and make this a hardcore show.”

Fear licked up her spine as he pulled her into his body again. Just as he was about to try and kiss her again, a blinding light lit the yard up, a loud whirring sound hovering over them.

“This is the police!” she heard someone shout through a megaphone. “Come out with your hands up!”

Max let her go and ran like he was on fire for the woods at the back of his house. She could hear the screams and shouts of everyone inside as they flooded out of the house, running for their cars. A minute later, her mother was coming around the house, shouting for her.

“Back here!” she called, too worried to move.

She was relieved and angry to see her mother.

“Are you ok?” Chloe asked her.

“Fine!” she shouted over the noise above her. “God mom! Did you really need to send in a helicopter?!”

“It wasn't me!” she said. Cursing under her breath, her mom looked up, shielding her eyes against the light. “Lucifer! Get your ass down here!”

“One moment, love,” came the familiar English accent of her mother's boyfriend.

The light was turned off and a rope dropped to the ground. Lucifer slid down the rope easily, landing smoothly. He was dressed more casual; black shorts and a green t-shirt, black running shoes. Looking up, he twirled his finger and waved. A minute later, the helicopter took off, leaving the area quiet again. Now she just had to deal with her mother and Lucifer. Maybe she should follow Max's lead, run off into the woods to hide.

-Lucifer-

“Is this why you...,” Chloe started to ask before smacking him on the shoulder. “You asshole! You actually seduced me and wore me out so you could sneak out and crash this party?!”

“It seemed like a brilliant idea at the time,” he said, wincing and rubbing his shoulder. “But it's a bloody good thing I did. Poor Beatrice was having some trouble with the boy that brought her to this little shindig.”

“Is this true?” her mother asked.

“Yeah,” she sighed, looking at her feet. “Mom...Lucifer was right. Max...he wanted something from me that I didn't want to give. And he didn't like it.” She walked over to him and hugged him tight. “Thanks for helping me.”

“Of course darling,” he told her, frowning a little. “Come on, let's go home.”

She came along with no fuss, getting in the backseat of Chloe's car. Lucifer chose to sit in the back with her. He didn't want to get hit again. They were quiet for a while.

“Lucifer?” she asked, her voice small.

“What is it?” he asked, checking a text that came through on his phone.

“Is...is there something wrong with me?” she asked him.

He put his phone away and looked at her. She was shaking a little, clearly upset.

“Why would you think that?” he asked her.

“Max,” she answered. “He told me that all the girls in my class...has had sex with several boys. It's...I...I just don't want to yet. One day maybe. But definitely not with him. He...he said he'd spiked a drink that he gave me, but I didn't drink it. That he was going to cuff me...and...”

“Come here,” he told her softly, pulling her against his chest.

He hugged her tight as she started crying. She cried the rest of the way home, only stopping when they got her home. Lucifer drew her a hot bath and made sure her favorite pajamas were hanging on the door. While she did that, he made her a cup of hot chocolate on the stove. Chloe stood and watched him.

“You want me to talk to her?” she asked him.

“I think I can handle it, if you don't mind,” he told her, carefully pouring the drink from the saucepan into a mug. “Trust me.”

She nodded, standing on her toes to kiss him. “I'll be waiting for you, ok?”

“Lovely,” he said, watching her go.

He saw that the bathroom was empty, the tub drained. Beatrice was in her room, tossing the clothes she'd been wearing in her trash.

“What's this now?” he asked, handing her the mug. “Why are you throwing those away?”

Beatrice sipped at the drink, not talking for several minutes. Lucifer sat next to her on her bed and put his arm around her.

“You and mom don't have to worry about me anymore,” she said. “No more parties for me. I'm sticking to school functions only.”

“We're going to worry no matter what,” he told her. “And you deserve to go out and live a little. Granted, this clearly wasn't the a party either of us would have approved of.”

“I didn't even know it was going to be that big,” she said, looking up at him. “I was told it was only going to be a few people and that his parents were there. They went out and he decided to throw a huge party and raided his parent's liquor cabinet. I didn't drink anything, I swear.”

“It's ok, Beatrice,” he told her. “I know you didn't. And to answer your earlier question; there is nothing wrong with you.”

“Max seemed to think so,” she mumbled.

“That kid had better steer clear of you or I'll have to have a word with him,” he growled. “Don't ever let anyone tell you when you're ready. Only you know that. Understand me?”

“Really?” she asked. It broke his heart to hear that. “So I'm not being a baby about this?”

“You're being you, little one,” he replied. “And you're perfect.”

“I think you're biased,” she said, letting him hug her again.

He smiled, unfurling his wings and cradling her in them.

“Possibly,” he said. “But I'm right. Promise me that when you are ready...talk to your mother, your father or me. We may not like it, but we can at least make sure that you're prepared."

"I promise," she told after a few minutes.

"Good girl. I got to tell you...I think you handled yourself well tonight.”

“Thanks,” she yawned. “I did have fun though.”

“Good."

They sat there like that until she fell asleep on him. Once she was out, he got her laid out in her bed and tucked in. He left her room quietly. Chloe was there waiting. She eased into his arms and kissed him again.

“You did great,” she told him. “And you're right; I don't like the idea of her...doing that. But thank you for what you said.”

“I only ever speak the truth, darling,” he said. “Come on, let's go to bed. No funny business, I promise.”

He grinned when he felt her grab his ass and squeezed.

“Hey, how did you get Chet to fly you out there anyway?”

“He owed me a favor after I introduced him to his wife,” he replied. “I think he got off easy on that deal.”

She kissed him again. “I'm still kind of mad at you.”

“Shall I pay my penance on my knees, love?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Chloe laughed softly and kissed him again.

“To start,” she whispered to him.

He picked her up and practically ran to her room, ready to start making up for his transgression.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later

-Chloe-

“Did you sleep well, Trix?” she asked as she finished pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

“Yep,” her daughter replied, pulling a cup down for herself and her Almond Joy coffee creamer from the fridge. 

“So...your birthday is next weekend,” Chloe said as Trixie sat at the table, pulling her math book from her backpack. “Did you have any idea what you'd like to do?”

“I don't know,” she sighed. “I thought about having a party, but there's no way anyone would want to come here.”

“Say no more,” Lucifer said, setting a large plate of pancakes on the table, followed by a bowl of scrambled eggs and some bacon. “I know the perfect place for you to celebrate your birthday as well as the fact that you're graduating early.”

“You can't have it at Lux,” Chloe sighed. “Not unless...”

“I never said that,” Lucifer told her. “Besides, Lux has been reserved for a private...adults’ only event that weekend. No, I have recently acquired a lovely Tuscan villa up in the hills. It's large enough the pair of us can be there to chaperone, yet give the kids enough space to have some fun. Chloe dear, I'm afraid you're not going to like what I'm about to say, but if you'll wait until I'm done to argue, please.”

“Ok,” she said after a couple of minutes. 

“Now I know a number of your friends and classmates are 18,” he said. “And I know that even without alcohol and with a house full of bedrooms...things can happen. So there will be condoms available to your guests. There won't be bowls of them sitting out or anything, but there will be some in every bedroom. Anyone that wants to sneak off, you just let them know. And if someone says no and they aren't listening, there will be an intercom system you can use to alert me. I'll take care of them. Or just pray to me if you can't reach the intercom.”

“You're right; I don't like it,” Chloe said. “But a lot of them are adults. And the same goes for you. I'm not going to forbid it, but just be careful.”

“I've also had invitations made up, the date set for next Friday,” Lucifer said with a smile. “And let your guests know they will need to show the invitation at the door. Also, make a list of people you DON'T want at the party. I'll have some of my bouncers there to patrol the entrances and exits to ensure we don't have any party crashers.”

“Like Max,” Trixie said, tensing up at the memory. 

“Exactly,” Lucifer replied. “He's on top of the list. The bouncers will be told to bring him to me.”

“You can't kill or maim him, Lucifer,” Chloe sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“I only want to scare him,” he said defensively. “If he just happens to go out a window and over the cliff...I'll make sure to catch him. Maze wants a word with him as well. I can't guarantee she won't draw blood.”

“As an officer I can't condone any of this behavior,” she said. “As a parent, I'll turn a blind eye.”

The rest of breakfast was quiet. Chloe did the dishes while Trixie got her math homework finished up and back in her bag. Lucifer handed her two boxes roughly the size of her hand. She gave them both a hug and a kiss before catching the bus. 

“So what were your plans for our day off?” she asked Lucifer, smiling at him as she moved in close. 

“Well I was hoping we could share a shower for a little fun before we make an appointment for a party planner once Beatrice is out of school,” he replied. “Then the two of us go to a day spa for a few couples treatments.”

“Mmm...sounds perfect,” she told him, taking his hand and pulling him back towards their shared bedroom.

-Trixie-

The first half of her day was pretty uneventful. All of her classes were all review. No new information, so no homework. Given that they had just a little over a week before finals, it was a relief. She grabbed a chicken salad sandwich and a bag of chips in the cafeteria, along with a Coke for her lunch. 

“What's new with you?” Sarah, one of her close friends asked. She hadn't gotten a chance to really to talk to anyone this morning. 

“I'm having a birthday party next Friday,” she said with a smile. “My stepdad is throwing it.”

“Please tell me I'm invited,” Sarah all but begged, her eyes huge with surprise.

Trixie grinned as she dug into her bag and handed her an envelope. Sarah squealed a little, opening it and reading the invitation. 

“You have to keep it and show it to the doorman,” Trixie warned as she started handing out more invitations to the other girls that sat with them as they had a seat.

“Is it being thrown at Lux?” Brittany, one of her lab partners asked excitedly.

She shook her head. “It's been reserved and he can't unless he emptied the bar of alcohol. He just bought a new house up in the hills and we're having the party there. Knowing Lucifer, I'll probably be meeting with a party planner after school. It's going to be an awesome party.”

“You're not going to invite that bitch Angie, are you?” Andrea, another of her friends, asked. 

“She'll find a way to crash it,” Sarah answered. “Even if she has to take an invite from someone else.”

“It won't matter,” Trixie said with a grin. “Lucifer had a great idea. Just in case people I don't want at the party find an invite, everyone has to give their name when they show their invitation. If someone is on the list, they're going to be turned away.”

“Nice,” Megan, yet another friend said. She frowned afterward. “Max keeps asking about you.”

“He's lucky he ran away that night,” Trixie said. “If my mom or stepdad got a hold of him, he'd be lucky not to end up in jail or the nuthouse.”

The conversation eventually moved to what they should wear to the party, should they find dates…simple things, really. When she finished her lunch, Trixie got up and went around to every table, handing out invites to other friends and classmates. She said nothing when some people got mad, asking why they didn’t get an invite. Trixie made sure to tell everyone that they need to keep it to show to security. As she moved around the cafeteria, she finally caught sight of the one person she wanted to invite the most.

Jason Cassidy was 17, his birthday having been about 3 weeks earlier. He was graduating early as well, having been in nearly all of her AP classes and a couple of her electives too. He was tall and strong, all lean muscle from being captain of the swim team. He was tan all over, his blonde hair cut short. She’d been crushing on him since they were in 7th grade biology together. They had been lab partners. He looked over at her and smiled, his green eyes bright as he got and approached her.

“It's been a while since I've seen you,” he said as he stopped in front of her. “I've missed hanging out with you.”

That made her blush. She handed him an invitation.

“I'm having a birthday party next Friday,” she said. “I'd like to invite you. Just bring the invite to show to the doorman.”

His smile brightened. “Are gifts required?”

“Oh no,” she replied. “I mean, if you want to get something, cool, but...”

“I'd love to come,” he said. “See you then.”

“Great!” she replied. “Bye!”

“Later Trix!” he called as she went back over to her friends.

“Someone's happy,” Sarah said as she sat back down. “Was that Jason Cassidy you were talking to?”

Trixie nodded. “I asked him to my party. He said yes!”

“Maybe now you'll ask him out,” Megan said with a grin.

Her friends laughed as she blushed. Hearing the bell, they got up and headed for class.

-Party Day-

She couldn’t help but feel nervous. It was the first party she’d thrown like this in a very long time. Like, before her parent’s divorce long time. Her bio dad, Dan, had been a little worried about throwing a huge party when Max could show up and try something else nasty. After he’d heard about what happened, he went to the station and ran checks on him. Max had a number of reports filed in his juvenile record; stalking, assault…but none for sexual assault. With the way he’d acted…it hadn’t been the first time he’d done something like that. She’d reported it, but they couldn’t arrest him without any physical evidence. And given the nature of that party, everything had been dumped before a report was even made, so it was pretty much he said/she said at the moment. But she trusted that her family would keep her safe. With the security Lucifer put in place and Dan even agreeing to be security, it made her feel a lot better.

“Is everything alright, Beatrice?” Lucifer asked as he turned away from the stove, his apron stained with sauce from cooking. “Not getting cold feet about tonight, are you?”

“No,” she told him with a smile. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my step dad.”

The Devil smiled. “I’m the lucky one in this deal, dearie.”

“It’s just more that I’m nervous that the guy I actually do like is coming to this party,” she sighed. “And I’m hoping to get a chance to tell him how I feel.”

“And who is the lucky lad?” he asked, turning back to the stove.

“Jason Cassidy,” she answered.

“Oh, that charming young man you used to do biology projects with,” he said. “He always was a little skittish around me. But he was always polite and wrapped around your finger a little bit.”

“Really?” Trixie asked, her stomach doing a little flip.

“I don’t lie, Beatrice,” he chuckled. “That boy was smitten with you back then. What happened to cause the distance?”

She shrugged. “High school pulled us in different directions. He’s in all my honors classes and a couple of my other classes. But aside from being great in class, his interests in sports pulled him to the swim team. I never really liked too many sports, and then I got involved with the debate team and the science club. I don’t really get a chance to talk or hang out with him. He was actually pretty excited when I gave him an invite. I really hope he feels the same.”

“If not, there will be others, darling,” Lucifer assured her. “At least then you won’t regret never taking the chance.”

“Trix, you ready to go out?” her mother asked as she walked in.

Trixie frowned. “But I have school today.”

“Actually,” her mother said, grabbing her purse, “I called the school and told them you wouldn’t be coming in so we can celebrate with you a little before your party. I’ve got us booked at Lucifer’s favorite spa and then we’re going shopping.”

“Thanks!” she all but squealed, jumping up from her chair to hug her mom. She frowned as she pulled back. “Is Lucifer not coming?”

“This bit is for you and your mother, darling,” he told her. “I’m staying here to finish up some food for the party and having it picked up and set up by a small wait staff, along with a bartender to mix up some fun drinks with no alcohol. I’ll be joining up with you once I’ve done this and go check on the cake for the party. We’ve got a couple surprises for you.”

She hugged her stepfather tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out with her mom. When they got to the spa, they were greeted like royalty. They hardly had to wait between treatments and by the time they were done, Trixie felt much more relaxed about the day. Lucifer was waiting in the parking lot, leaning against a beautiful 50s era convertible. He pulled her in for a brief hug and opened the car door for her. Once they were in the car, he drove them to a high end shopping center. With a flourish, he handed her mother his black AmEx card.

“Get whatever you desire, my dear,” he told her, giving her a wink. “Go on ahead. I just need to make a couple of calls.”

Trixie was definitely having fun. First was one of her favorite clothing boutiques. Once inside, she started looking through the racks, her mother on the other side of the same display, looking through the selections. Lucifer joined 5 minutes later, happy to be their personal attendant. They spent a good hour trying things on. Nearly everything she found fit her very well and she loved. So Lucifer bought it without a second thought.

She couldn’t help but recall some of the petty fights she’d had with her mother when there were things she wanted, but her mom wouldn’t let Lucifer just buy them for her. That she should work to earn what she desired, not just have it handed to her. She took it to heart and now that she was older, she understood. It felt so much better to get trips like this after working hard to earn it. Granted, Lucifer still spoiled her a little. But that was just who he was, and not necessarily trying to buy her off.

Next they went through the other stores; buying a few more outfits and shoes. Shopping for updates to her room…along with browsing for anything she may need for when she goes off to college. She’d already applied to a number of schools, but they hadn’t heard back yet. There was time, though. Once they were through shopping, they got everything loaded into the trunk, a few bags getting tucked into the foot well in the back when they couldn’t fit anymore. As she sat and Lucifer shut her door, he handed her a black eye mask.

“Put that on, where we’re going next is a surprise,” he said with a wink.

Her stomach twisted with excitement as she put her seat belt on, then the mask. They didn’t drive for long. Once they were stopped, her mom and Lucifer helped her with her get out and took her hands, gently leading her away from the car. She couldn’t help but bounce on her feet a little in excitement. When they stopped, Lucifer moved behind her from what she could tell, his large hands on her shoulders.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes!” she squeaked in her excitement.

“Don’t tease her, Lucifer,” her mother chided playfully. “Go on.”

Trixie blinked rapidly as she adjusted to the afternoon sun. Once her sight had adjusted…she could hardly believe it. They were standing in a car lot. Sitting before her was a Corvette convertible like Lucifer’s, but she could tell that the interior was modified, modernized if you will. And instead of black, it was painted in an old school, metallic turquoise. Her mother handed her the keys.

“This…is mine?” she asked, still having a hard time believing it.

“It’s all yours, love,” Lucifer said as he hugged her from behind. “I found one in disrepair, but I commissioned one of the best restoration garages to rebuild it. It’s like mine, but I did alter it to have more of the modern automotive innovations. It has power steering, automatic transmission and every safety feature we could fit into it. I know how much you love mine. At least this one will be much easier for you to drive.”

She turned around in his hold and hugged him hard.

“Thanks, papa,” she said softly. She had fallen into calling him that whenever she felt overwhelmed. He didn’t mind it. “I love it.”

“Good,” he said, pulling out of the hug. “Now, how’s about we head up to the house and see how everything is coming along?”

“Sounds good,” Chloe and Trixie said in unison.

“Why don’t you two go ahead?” Chloe asked. “I need to check in with the precinct for a few minutes. I’ll catch up with you a little later.”

“Ok,” Trixie said. “I’m driving my new car!”

Lucifer simply smiled and got in the passenger side.

-Evening-

“Happy Birthday, Trixie!” Sarah exclaimed as she was shown in by the doorman. “This place is amazing!”

“Thank you,” she said with a big smile as she took the small gift from her friend. “Lucifer said we're moving up here this weekend.”

“You're so lucky to have such a great stepdad,” Sarah said as she went into the living room.

She spent the first half hour of her party greeting guests. Most of them brought gifts that were getting placed on a table next to the cake. Her mom and Lucifer were mingling, making sure that everything was going well. They planned to stay until after cake and gifts, which would be in the next half hour. Then they were going to retire to their suite of rooms at the far end of the house. As guest arrivals started to dwindle, she was relieved and excited when she saw Jason coming up. Once he got by security, she couldn't help herself...she gave him a big hug.

“Happy Birthday, Trixie,” he said, laughing softly.

He handed her a small, flat box. She took it carefully. Taking his hand, she walked him in and showed him around a little.

“Have you applied to any schools yet?” she asked him.

“Nearly every big school in the state,” he said with a grin.

“I applied to four,” she added. “I'm really hoping to get into UCLA because of their science program.”

“Still looking to work for NASA?” he asked, taking the offered drink and grabbing some of the bite sized food Lucifer had made.

“No,” she replied. “I've realized that I want to stay in LA. I'm going study to be a Forensic Scientist.”

“That sounds interesting,” he said. “I've got a few sports scholarships. I'm going to go out for a school swim team and study sports medicine and nutrition.”

“That sounds great,” she said with a smile. “You'll be great at it.”

They continued to make small talk for a good 15 minutes before Lucifer called for her to come sit and he would hand her gifts to unwrap. Most of them were small; gift cards to various stores, earrings, perfume or a trinket. She loved everything. Jason's gift was last. She was surprised to see a lovely necklace. The chain was silver, the pendant piece was a molecule chain for silver, crusted with small diamonds and emeralds. Jason helped her put it on.

“I love it,” she told him, getting up and hugging him tight. Everyone's attention was drawn to the cake as it was prepared for cutting. “Thank you.”

“I remember from class that it's your favorite element on the Periodic Table,” he said, a blush hitting his cheeks. “I'm pretty relieved that you like it.”

The way he was looking at her, it had her heart racing. He took hold of her chin and made her look up at him. The blush on his face was getting worse. It was adorable. Jason looked like he was about to say something, but he just shook his head. Before she could ask what was wrong...he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she eased into the kiss, reaching up a little and running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. He hummed in approval, deepening the kiss a bit. A minute later saw them pulling back. She smiled at him, pulling her hand from his hair to rest on his cheek.

“Will you be my girl?” he asked simply.

“Yes,” she sighed, leaning in to kiss him again.

“It's about time!” Sarah yelled out. “Get him, girl!”

“Your friends been on your case too?” he asked, holding her hand as they walked over to the cake.

“You could say that,” she said.

As everyone sang Happy Birthday, her stomach felt like lead. Max was here, dressed in a waiter outfit. Either he worked with the company Lucifer had hired. Or he tricked his way inside.

 _“Papa,”_ she prayed. _“Max is here. He's a waiter. He's looking at me and...I'm scared.”_

She put on a smile and blew out the candles, everyone clapping. As her mom and the wait staff cut the cake and handed it out, Trixie saw Lucifer talking to Max, leading him away. Relieved, she handed a piece of cake to Jason and she took a piece for herself. Taking his hand in hers, she led him outside to sit and look at the stars.

-Lucifer-

“Where are we going?” Max asked as he led him through the semi hidden door to the basement.

“Somewhere away from prying eyes and ears,” Lucifer growled, pushing him towards the stairs.

Max caught himself about halfway down, but slipped on one of the steps and ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

“Good place for you,” he heard Maze purr as he walked down.

“Whoa, you’re hot,” the boy managed to say before getting dumped into a chair.

Maze gave him a little bit of a show while she zip tied him to the chair. He frowned when he tried to move.

“What the fuck?!” he snapped, thrashing around, his wrists and ankles starting to chafe from the ties. “I don’t play these stupid little games. Let me go now!”

“I think not, Maxwell,” Lucifer drawled, pulling a stool up so he could sit in front of the boy that had tried to harm Beatrice. Step father or not, she was his child. “Beatrice told me you tried to take her innocence against her wishes. That you tried to drug her.”

“So what?” Max snapped out. “It’s what guys like us do.”

“And what is that exactly?” Lucifer asked, fighting to keep himself in check just a little longer.

“That if a bitch doesn’t want to give it up, we just take it,” he said with a laugh. “Come on, I know what your reputation is. Though it looks like married life whipped you good.”

Lucifer upended the chair, causing it to fall flat on its back. Max coughed from the force, fear finally taking hold of his features.

“I may have been a ‘playboy’ as it were,” he growled, letting his eyes turn red. “But I NEVER took someone’s choice away. No consent, no touching.”

“Holy fuck,” Max whimpered, his eyes going wide. “It’s…it’s true. You…you really are the Devil.”

“People like you bring out the monster in me,” he snarled as his Devil form took over. He let his wings unfurl, the clawed, leathery appendages pulling a real scream from the kid under him. “And now…my demon and I are going to play.”

They took their time with their captive. Lucifer was feeling particularly wrathful, so he had some very wicked claws. He put them to use, leaving nicks and shallow cuts. Nothing fatal or scarring; but painful enough to get their message across. After a little bit of knife and claw play, Lucifer let Maze blindfold him and tortured him with minor hits with a flogger, than a bull whip. While Maze was working with him, he heard Chloe come in from the outside entrance.

“No maiming or killing, I assure you,” he said softly, pulling her close with care.

It never ceased to amaze him how easily she accepted this side of him, never hesitated to touch him when he’s like this.

“I have an idea,” she said with a whisper in his ear. “Just play along.”

He watched her go over to a door and pulled it open quietly. Lucifer composed himself as she slammed the door shut and stomped across the room.

“What the hell is going on in here?!” she shouted.

“Chloe, darling, it…,” he started to say, but let himself get cut off by her.

Maze backed off, growling that she hadn’t even gotten to the real fun yet. Chloe ripped the mask off his face.

“Oh thank god,” he breathed. “You’ve got to get me out of here! They’re trying to kill me!”

“Hardly,” she scoffed, looking him over. “Max, right?”

He nodded. “Please get me out of here!”

“Please,” she said, pulling her gun. “Lucifer may be the Devil and Maze over there may be his top demon.” She put her gun against his head and cocked it. “But I am Trixie Morningstar’s MOTHER. I’m the one you should be afraid of.” She pressed her gun against his head harder, making him scream louder. “I know from your records you’ve pulled the same move on at least 3 other girls. So here’s how this is going to go. We’re going to toss you out of our home. You’re going to turn yourself into the police and admit to what you’ve done. Do that…and you won’t have to worry about watching for me over your shoulder every day of your miserable life. And you might be able to keep yourself from going to Hell in the process.”

“Yes! Anything!” he pleaded. “Just…let me out of here.”

“Release him,” she snapped, putting her gun away.

He shrank away with pure fear as Lucifer stepped forward and cut him loose. Max ran up the stairs and going by the sound from upstairs, out of the house looking like the Devil was chasing him.

“Well done, darling,” Lucifer purred as he changed back, pulling her close. “I can see that you’re still quite the actress.”

“Guess some of the role play we’ve been playing with lately helped,” she said with a laugh. “Now…how’s about the two of us go to our room for a little King and Queen of Hell time?”

“You don’t have to ask twice, darling,” he said with a growl, taking her hand and leading the way.

The End


End file.
